ABSTRACT This proposed University of California, San Francisco (UCSF) / University of California, Berkeley (UCB) / University of Zimbabwe (UZ) Fogarty HIV research training program renewal (Training for Research Excellence and meNtorship in Tuberculosis (TRENT)) will provide multi-disciplinary training to University of Zimbabwe, College of Health Sciences (UZCHS) junior scientists in order to strengthen capacity and promote high quality, innovative, and locally relevant HIV/TB research. Building on decades of collaboration in HIV/AIDS-related research and training, this sixth renewal of our AITRP will have clinical research, translational research, and implementation science- specific training tracks, each with its own dedicated faculty. In addition, in this renewal we aim to capacitate local established HIV networks (i.e., the UZ-UCSF Clinical Trials Unit, host to ACTG, HPTN, MTN, and IMPAACT-sponsored trials) through development of a clinical trials specialist- training track. The proposed training program will target pre- and post-doctoral trainees, aiming to augment and strengthen the research training available in multiple departments of UZCHS (e.g. Medicine, Dentistry, Medical Microbiology, Pediatrics and Child Health, Community Health, and Obstetrics and Gynecology) in both the short and long term. Trainee candidates supported by this program will be current UZCHS pre-doctoral students or post-doctoral scholars, many who will have been trained in previous funding cycles by our AITRP or complementary training programs; or individuals currently working within the Ministry of Health or implementing partner providing HIV/TB prevention or treatment services in Zimbabwe. Trainees will undertake dissertation research projects with UZCHS, supplemented by extensive enrichment via UCB and UCSF; or in conjunction with UZCHS partner organizations, Biomedical Research and Training Institute and the London School of Hygiene and Tropical Medicine. Trainees successfully completing their dissertation research projects will be eligible to compete for modest funding for their onward academic projects at the time of junior faculty onboarding within UZ. All trainees will receive training in the ethical issues involved when planning, conducting, and analyzing the results of human research studies. The result of the training program will be an increase in the number of advanced students and faculty in multiple departments of UZCHS conducting high quality HIV/AIDS- and TB-related research that is locally relevant and that contributes to enhanced prevention and treatment programs.